


Whatcha Watchin', Miguel?

by Iamacarrot



Series: High-Key/Low-Key [4]
Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Brotherly Love, Hurt/Comfort, I like that Leo refers to Mikey as Miguel sometimes, I mean that intense Tea Spilling info, Leo sure gets intense with these punishments, Not that Stockboi crap, Punishment, Rated T+ because THatHN is pretty saucy, SO, The Haves and the Have Nots of the RotTMNT universe, The weird side of TubeYou
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-08
Updated: 2019-01-08
Packaged: 2019-10-06 11:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17344844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iamacarrot/pseuds/Iamacarrot
Summary: Oh, Mikey. Your tea has been spilt.





	Whatcha Watchin', Miguel?

"What do you mean you're leaving?! We still have the child! You can't leave me with that demon!"

"Then why don't you take care of the issue?! You've had that chance from the moment we've had him! Either you do the job, or I leave!"

"You always try to make me the bad guy! I'm trying to keep us from being tried for treason! Caden already has us in a case for that girl! We can't afford another trial!"

"Jessica, if you do this, I will make sure that we don't get caught. Just  _shut up_ , and get it over with!"

Michelangelo leaned closer to Donnie's tablet, his mouth hanging open in interest. The small turtle had accidentally caught April watching this show, and had become invested from minute one. Since he knew that April would never let him watch it, the young ninja "borrowed" Donnie's tablet, so that he could watch the show from season one. The show was intense, and Mikey found himself having to skip through certain... situations... of the show. His brothers would never approve of him watching a show with so much drama, sex, and betrayal; Mikey knew for a fact. So, he found out how to watch the show in incognito mode, and had been watching the show for a week straight during his free time.

"How are we even going to do this? The kid has the senses of a dog! He's going to know what we're up to!"

"Jessica, calm down! I'll think of something. For now, get the kid off guard. Distract him with movies, and games. Hell, have sex with him if it keeps him from getting too suspicious!"

A soft gasp escaped from Mikey, and he blushed. The "kid" that the characters were talking about was 18, but it still somewhat disturbed Mikey to hear that sentence. You see, Donatello had decided to leave it up to Mikey to find out about the birds and the bees from the internet. Not a smart move, of course. When Mikey looked up the information, his eyes were immediately met with lewd pictures and videos. From then on, the mention of sex made Mikey queasy and uncomfortable.

"Harold, I am not taking advantage of him like that. Why can't  _you_ just talk to him?"

"Because,  _Jessica,_ he'll know that something is up. Plus, he prefers you over me. You'll be doing us both a favor by distracting him."

"Fine. But you'd better have something soon."

"Trust me. I will."

Silence then rang throughout the lair as the scene switched to a hotel building. At first, everything seemed fine. Then, the camera switched to a hotel room, where, lo and behold, there were two men in bed together, groans and sighs of pleasure escaping them as they most obviously had sex. Mikey gagged, covering his eyes. This was one of the very many times that he'd started to reconsider his choice of watching the show. Of course, though, the scene ended as quickly as it had started, and Mikey uncovered his eyes, invested once more as the two men began an intense conversation about how their families would react to their relationship.

While he was watching the scene, Mikey had let his guard down, and had not noticed the shift in the atmosphere, until he felt a weight on his shoulders.

"That certainly is an interesting show you're watching." Leo chimed.

Mikey screamed, exiting out of the episode, and burying Donnie's tablet in the covers.

"Hey, it's too late for that now. I've been watching this for the past half hour. I'm surprised you haven't been looking around to make sure we weren't here." Leo chuckled.

"Leo,  _please_ don't tell the others! Donnie and Raph will have my hide if they find out that I'm watching this!" Mikey whimpered.

"Oh, and I won't?" Leo hummed.

Mikey blinked, looking to the side. It was really weird, hearing Leo's voice switch from eager and playful, to serious and scolding. When it happened, it seemed as if Leo had turned into an entirely different turtle. Which might as well have been the case.

"You aren't going to yell at me, or take away my phone privileges, are you?" Mikey asked softly.

"Nope. I've got something else in mind." Leo replied, sitting next to Mikey. "Come on." Leo instructed, patting his lap.

Mikey pursed his lips, confused. What kind of punishment was this? He didn't ask, though, and sat on Leo's lap, watching as Leo retrieved the tablet.

"If you're going to watch a show, you might as well watch  _every scene_. Otherwise, you might miss something important." Leo chimed.

"Wait. You aren't going to make me... are you?" Mikey asked fearfully.

"Yep. You're going to watch every episode from the beginning, and watch  _every minute_. Which means that you're  _going_ to watch the sex scenes, too." Leo replied.

"NO! Please don't make me! I'd rather be grounded!" Mikey shouted, yelping as Leo held him in a tight grip. "I'm  _SORRY!_ I promise that I'll stop watching it!"

"Don't even try to apologize. You chose to do this, and you're going to pay the price for it." Leo scoffed.

Mikey whimpered, squeaking every time he was forced to watch every sexual scene in the show. By the third episode of the second season, Mikey was sobbing, begging for the torture to stop. Leo hummed, making Mikey watch one more episode, before letting Mikey go.

"Have you learned your lesson?" Leo asked. He received a shaky nod in response. "Good. Now get out of here."

Mikey raced out of the fort, and to his room, crying and escaping into the confines of his covers. Leo rolled his eyes, grabbing Donnie's tablet, and exiting the fort as well. Boy oh boy, was the genius gonna get a kick out of this.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey, Dee? Do you have some sort of invention that can wipe a specific memory away?" Mikey asked, a tired hint in his tone as he walked into Donnie's lab, draped in a large blanket.

"Hmm, maybe. You'll have to tell me what it is you want to not remember, though." Donnie replied.

"What? Why?" Mikey inquired.

"Well, I can't wipe away the memory, if I don't know what to wipe away, Michael." Donnie chuckled.

"Why can't  _I_ just wipe it away for myself?" Mikey asked.

"Because then, you'd continue to think that you got away with not telling me about the little  _stunt_ you pulled last night. I must say, Michael, what Leon did to you was a bit cruel, yes. But you and I both know that what he did was  _nothing_ , compared to what _I'm_ about to do to you, little boy." Donnie hissed.

"Hold on, Don! You promised that you wouldn't overreact!" Leo suddenly chimed, walking into the lab.

"You  _told him?!"_   Mikey gasped.

"Of  _course_ I did! Did you think I was gonna keep this between you and me? What you did, was irresponsible, childish, and overall inappropriate! You deserved  _everything_ that happened last night!" Leo replied strictly.

Mikey said nothing, lip quivering as he began to break down, sitting on the floor, and completely covering himself in his blanket, sobbing and shaking. Leo looked to Donnie, and the two had a silent conversation of scolding, and then guilt, before they both sat next to Mikey.

"Miguel, don't cry. We're not going to kill you." Leo sighed.

"But you tortured me until I cried! You saw me watching that show, and it made you hate me for the rest of forever!" Mikey cried, refusing to come out of his blanket shield.

"What? Mikey, I don't  _hate you_. I could never hate you! I'm just disappointed! You know very well about how we feel about these things, yet you deliberately ignored the fact that we do this so that you don't end up doing something stupid!" Leo huffed.

"...You don't hate me?" Mikey whispered, slowly poking his head out of his blanket.

"No! You little dumbbell! In all honesty, I'm shocked that you think I could!" Leo replied.

Mikey sniffled, shifting and bringing his blanket closer. This was a bit embarrassing. How was Mikey going to get himself out of this mess? Sure, Leo didn't hate him, but surely  _Donnie_ did! Donnie looked so  _spiteful_ when he was yelling at Mikey! That  _must_ have meant that Donnie hated Mikey!

"Donnie doesn't hate you either." Leo assured softly.

"He doesn't?" Mikey whimpered.

"Michael, you know that we both love you. Nothing would ever change that. We only did what we did, so that you would learn the consequences of your actions." Donnie sighed.

"Well, I learned more than the consequences." Mikey huffed, puffing out his cheeks.

"Oh? What else did you learn?" Donnie inquired.

"I learned that Leo is a big meanie! I told him that I didn't want to watch that anymore, but he still made me!" Mikey whined.

Leo rolled his eyes, leaning down and placing a kiss on Mikey's cheek.

"NO! Don't kiss me! You aren't allowed to kiss me anymore!" Mikey shouted, whining with frustration as he received a kiss from Donnie. "STOP IT! You're both meanies, and I don't want anything else to do with you two!"

Mikey threw his blanket over himself, muttering before squealing as he felt his brothers start to tickle him.

"NOOOO! Stop! Assault! Battery! Raph! Help me!" Mikey squealed, laughing as his blanket was tossed to the side, leaving him exposed to his brothers' wrath. "I call treason! 85 counts of reasons for treason! I plead the 5th!"

"Shut up, Michelangelo." Donnie chuckled softly, nuzzling against Mikey's cheek.

Leo did the same, smiling as the trio then erupted into a symphony of "purrs," indicating that everything was now forgiven. Which was a relief.

"Do you promise that you won't do anything like that anymore?" Leo asked, having backed away.

Mikey nodded, cheek pressed against Donnie's. The two were still "purring," but the sound was much softer, and continued to fluctuate in pitch and volume as Mikey started to fight the sleep that he'd most probably needed. Donnie nudged against Mikey's cheek, before allowing Leo to carry the Box Turtle away.

What an interesting way to start off a night.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope y'all enjoyed this little drabble of boredom. :)


End file.
